Dark Samus
Dark Samus is a dark copy of the hero Samus Aran. She is the reborn form of the phazon-mutated Metroid Prime and is a central character and the final boss in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and the main antagonist in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. As Dark Samus is Metroid Prime, she can be considered the main antagonist of the entire trilogy (alongside the Emperor Ing in Echoes), especially after taking control of Phaaze (the sentient planet where she, as Metroid Prime, originated from). History Metroid Prime After Samus defeated Metroid Prime, it clung onto her Power suit and tore the Phazon suit off of her in a desperate move to save itself. After Samus leaves the planet, the DNA of Metroid Prime combines with the DNA of Samus and the Phazon suit in order to reincarnate itself as Dark Samus. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Dark Samus left planet Tallon IV and she travelled the Universe in search of Phazon, driven by her instincts from Metroid Prime. Samus eventually found a planet named Aether, which had suffered a war with a dark dimension when strange dark creatures had invaded Aether and its native species, the Luminoth. Dark Samus travelled through Aether and found portals to a dark dimension which she entered, and to her delight she found tonnes of Phazon from the meteor impact. Coming and going through the portals, Dark Samus ate all the Phazon she wanted, and grew in power, regenerating herself after her defeat on Tallon IV. The Galactic Federation, who would later be her enemies, came to Aether, and were attacked and killed by the Ing. Dark Samus later found her old nemesis, Samus Aran, come to Aether, in search of the Troopers. Samus didn't get far before she met Dark Samus, and Dark Samus lured her almost to death in Dark Aether, where the Ing attacked, but only stole equipment. So Dark Samus traversed Dark Aether for awhile. Samus later met Dark Samus again when she was in the Agon Wastes. Dark Samus was feeding off Phazon crystals, and Samus entered, unaware of who Dark Samus was. She soon learned she was the Metroid Prime when she used Phazon to attack. This became a fight to the death which Samus won. Dark Samus exploded into blue particles upon "death", however it was just a maximum overload and she repaired herself. The particles reached the Torvus Bog, where she solidified and laughed at Samus before flying off. Dark Samus then returned in the Sanctuary Fortress, where she was seen sadistically laughing after gunning down some Space Pirates trying to protect their Phazon. Samus challenged her to an epic elevator battle, which Dark Samus became invisible after awhile due to all the Phazon power. Later, rather than admit defeat, Dark Samus committed suicide by jumping off the elevator tower and falling into the city below. Dark Samus was unseen through the rest of Samus' adventure, but right at the end she made a surprise return. Dark Samus returned and she was now skeletal, bereft of armour, and her organs resembled Metroid Prime's, thus confirming who she was. Dark Samus was full of anger and blocked off Samus' escape from Dark Aether by gliding and firing Phazon missiles at her, Samus noted that if she repelled them back at Dark Samus it would cause another overload. After enough hits, Dark Samus crashed to the ground and crawled towards Samus, trying to absorb her Light Suit, but she disintegrated and was believed destroyed in Dark Aether. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption However, her particles re-formed in space around Aether. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, on the planet Phaaze, the source of all Phazon, she controls the Leviathan Seeds: living creatures that are spawned from Phaaze and contain rooms within their bodies, and carry massive amounts of Phazon. She plants a seed first into the Pirate Homeworld. Then, Dark Samus, along with the help of the space pirates, leads an attack on the Galactic Federation, and manages to implant one of the gigantic Seeds in the planet Bryyo. Samus manages to stop one seed from crashing into Norion, a planet important to the Galactic Federation. Dark Samus appears then and hits Samus and her bounty hunter allies and implants Phazon within their bodies. Soon after, a Seed is implanted into the planet Elysia. The Seeds begin to corrupt the planets and the forms of life (In Elysia's case). To be destroyed, Samus enters them, and must destroy a monster who is powered by the Phazon energy inside (probably inside a lung-like cavity). Every time she destroys a monster, the Phazon released begins to corrupt her even further. This is a Enemy type like Venom/Carnage to Spiderman. In the end, she merges with an Aurora Unit to fight Samus, but is defeated, and is presumed to be destroyed for good, although the appearance of a Phazon-blue starship after her supposed demise leaves an element of doubt regarding whether she truly died in the heart of Phaaze... ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Dark Samus appears as an Assist Trophy in the video game; Super Smash Bros 4 for the Wii U and 3DS. When Dark Samus is summoned, she unleashed a barrage of Phazon beams, and Phazon Spikes. Dark Samus also as one of Samus' alternate costumes. Powers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Bosses Category:Metroid Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Genderless Category:Murderer Category:Possessor Category:Deceased Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Speedster Category:Teleporters Category:Villainesses Category:Recurring villain Category:Revived Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Multipliers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Mutated Villains Category:Mutants Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Genius Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Empowered Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil from the past Category:Cryomancers Category:Bombers Category:Size-Shifter Category:Masked Villain Category:Faceless Villains Category:Laser-Users Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Final Boss Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Parasite Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:God Wannabe Category:Mass Murderer Category:Presumed Deceased